wwwdynapaulfandomcom-20200214-history
Sei
Sei's Flower Form.png|Sei's Flower Form Sei.png|Sei's Complete Tree Form Sei (聖, Sei) was a Fruit Tree that was located in the Guild of Heaven Tail. Appearence Sei is a tremendous tree, which, despite being weaker than Shinseijū, dwarfs the Shinju in sheer size. When viewed from space, the tree can easily be seen. Up close, it is a large leafy tree, with many rope-like branches hanging down. Abilities Chakra Fruit Sei is also capable of producing a fruit imbued with tremendous chakra. In order to create a fruit, the tree must take root on the planet and begin to absorb both the natural energy and chakra from within. Once ripe, the fruit can then be eaten, granting the one who eats it comparable power to that of the Ten-Tails' jinchūriki. In addition to this, the tree can also produce fruits that grant the user one of its numerous chakra natures. Background Mythology 'Creation Arc' God made a pact with Sai Gekko along with Ribbons Gekko to create the Guild for every one to share the Peace and prosperity. As they finally finish the guild building, all four take a photo with the building in background as a sign that Heaven Tail is Born, and, in gratitude, after Sai and Ribbons' Death, the members of Heaven Tail make a grave inside the Temple of Heaven Tail. Mama Laura gave birth to the Sage of the Eight Paths (Takamachi). The Sage has a friend that was a Soumei Uchiha. He was Adopted by Izanagi and Izanami. The unnamed woman was attracted to the Sage of the Eight Paths and fell in love with him and gave birth to the elder son. Knowing this, he chose to entrust his strength, dream, and legacy to his two sons. The older son, who inherited his "eyes" (his powerful chakra and spiritual energy), believed that power was the true key to peace. On his Deathbed, He Chose his Elder Son to carry on God's plan of establishing peace throughout the world. He created the Tailed Beasts as one of God's Creations. When the child was finally born, held him in her arms and named him Hoshi no Mikoto. The result of holding Hoshi for so long however led to her death from exhaustion after giving birth. This is a result of this sacrifice to save his life for creating the World Government filled with Hylians. During this era, conflicts perpetually arose between the various nations as each crusaded for more rights and land. In order to wage these wars, each individual shinobi clan rented its military might to the highest bidder during the era of endless wars at the dawn of the human race, and Dark Aura was worshiped as the host of a god. Every millennium, Dark Aura will come to the Kamigakure would choose a Shinobi King or a Shinobi Queen to rule the Land of Heaven Tail. During this era, conflicts perpetually arose between the various nations as each crusaded for more rights and land. In order to wage these wars, each individual shinobi clan rented its military might to the highest bidder. Due to the unrelenting violence, the average life-span for a shinobi as well as civilians were a mere 30 years, though the single biggest reason for the continuing fall in life expectancy was the slaughter of countless conscripted Children's Parents. Sei existed and was worshiped as the host of a god. Every millennium, the tree would grow a mysterious fruit, which humans were specifically instructed to never lay so much as a single finger on it. One Day, Dark God decided that it was necessary for him to attain god-like powers in order to bring in the New Era of Subspace and defied the taboo of consuming the fruit of Sei. Using the new found power, He single-handedly ended the wars, and for her deed, he was worshiped as the Prince of God. Dark God birth At some Point, Dark Aura chose Kusanagi Gekko and Laura Gekko, the Members of the Gekko Family as King and Queen of Shinobi to end the wars plaguing the lands. Sei existed and was worshiped as the host of a god. Every millennium, the tree would grow a mysterious fruit, which humans were specifically instructed to never lay so much as a single finger on it. One Day, Dark God decided that it was necessary for her to attain god-like powers in order to bring in the New Era of Subspace and defied the taboo of consuming the fruit of Sei. Using the new found power, He single-handedly ended the wars, and for his deed, she was worshiped as the Prince of God. Dark God gave birth to his two sons, Kusanagi Gekko and Manny D. Kyosuke. As time passed, however, Dark God began to lose trust in humanity as the power ultimately corrupted him and had taken on the form of a monster in an attempt to regain its lost chakra. In the final duel between the Dark God and his Sons, they managed to defeat the beast and sealed it in the Tomb. 'Paul Gekko Arc' At some point before the defeat of the Kuro Akatsuki in the Space Fortess Ka Boa Bu, Paul Gekko of Heaven Tail discovers the secret of the Edo Tensei in the Secret Chamber about the Akatsuki of Naruto Shippuden Series upon the Stone Tablet. Sei mentions Litchi that Itachi was the calm spirit that protects Sasuke Uchiha and the Hidden Leaf Village. Gallery Sei in Manga.png|Sei in Manga Category:Locations